


A Silent Scream (33 Days of Guro)

by itspixiesthings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amputation, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Cannibalism, Decapitation, Dom Hux, Drug Use, Feminization, Gore, Guro, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Medical, Public Execution, Stitches, Sub Kylo, Vampirism, Violence, blinded - Freeform, dependency kink, dub con, emergency surgery, play piercing, surgical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kylux drabble collection for the 33 Days of Guro challenge! Each "Chapter" is it's own one-shot for the 33 Days of Guro prompt fills.</p><p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS. EXTREMELY GRAPHIC CONTENT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Being of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 01: Amputation**
> 
> One drunken night Ben finds himself responding to a personal ad he maybe shouldn't have... and lands in the clutches of a man with a fascination for _separating_ things.

The world was spinning. Everything was just a little too bright, and just a little too soft around the edges. Ben felt as though his head was filled with cotton. That perfectly surreal place in between awake and asleep. Where he lay, his back flat against the hard table, he felt he had never been more peaceful or more calm in his life. He gazed with a kind of adoration up at the red haired man who towered over him.  
  
“Still feeling good?” The man – Hux, if he recalled correctly, looked like an _angel_ , light surrounding him and caught on his fiery hair, illuminating him like a halo. Ben's lips turned in an almost delirious kind of smile as he nodded. “I feel _warm_. And fuzzy. Are you _really_ going to take my arm?” Hux was wearing white, in stark contrast to the black that Ben wore. He watched with a detached kind of fascination as the man adjusted a surgical mask over his face.  
  
“Yes... I said as much in my ad, didn't I?” His voice was so friendly and amiable. Ben frowned for a moment as he tried to focus his mind on the memory of what had been written in the personals.  
  
_34 m4m. Amputation kink. I want to surgically remove your arm. Safe procedure. Adults only. Must be strong and able bodied._  
  
A giggle bubbled up through Ben's throat as he remembered reading the ad. The fear that had coursed through him, swallowing his thoughts and occupying his mind for days after. A drunken night of indulgence that lead to his emailing out of sheer maddening curiosity.  
  
“Yah... but I didn't think you actually _meant_ it.” Another flurry of laughter left his lips as he peered up at the form of the older man. Green surgical gloves where being pulled tight against his fingers with a snap of completion. The smell of sterilizing alcohol, sharp and pungent, met his nostrils as Hux dabbed a cotton swab across his bicep. He figured he should probably be feeling a little more concerned right now... a little more _frightened_. “You put something in my drink... didn't you?”  
  
“I _did_ mean it... and _yes_.” Ben felt like laughing again, the room spinning in a wild and crazy motion with every movement Hux made. Light glinted off of a small knife held lightly in the man's hand, and Ben couldn't help but feel as though he should be much more concerned. But all he could feel was light headed and peaceful. _So peaceful_. If only he could feel like this _all_ the time.  
  
“You aren't gonna.. put me.. _under?_ ” His words were becoming slower now, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as he lay back, his body relaxing into its position. Everything felt so lethargic... reluctant to move. And _god_ but Hux looked amazing. Like a being of _pure light_.  
  
“No... I'd much rather have you awake. But you shouldn't _feel_ much, if anything.” His voice sounded so pleasant. Ben nodded, a humming sound of understanding in his throat, watching with fascination as the knife moved to his arm. Without any preamble, it was delving deep into his skin. Hux was right... he didn't feel anything. Just a bit of pressure and an overwhelming feeling of warmth and floating. As his flesh parted before his eyes, red sprang from the wound . The incision was made around his arm, Hux's hands holding him with delicacy and steadiness. Then the latex covered fingers dipped into the wound, pulling skin back to reveal raw muscle beneath.  
  
“So pretty...” Hux murmured the words, and Ben felt a swell of pride at the sound of them. _Yes, he was pretty wasn't he... all red and shining like that._ The small knife was set aside in favour of a larger tool. “I've cut back a flap of skin, so I can stitch you up properly when I am done.” Hux explained, glancing to his drugged and enraptured audience. “Now I'm going to cut through the muscle itself.” As Ben watched him work, he found himself whimpering, half delirious moans leaving his throat as pressure built in his arm. Everything felt so _soft_. He was floating. It was strange and surreal how _easily_ the larger knife just broke through his flesh like that. It didn't feel _real_.  
  
“ _Why_ do you want my arm?” He heard himself inquiring, tilting his head somewhat. Another slice and the muscle parted completely, revealing bloodied bone underneath. A huff of breath left his lips. Hux's eyes darted back towards him, smile lines creasing the corners. “I don't. I want to _remove_ it. I've cut through the muscles now... all that is left is to saw through the bone. You're doing very well.”  
  
Ben's lips turned in a shy smile as Hux set aside the larger knife. The third tool, and the most hefty that was laid out on the table, was grasped in his delicate hands. Hux said he was doing well.. so he must be. He felt so _nice_ , so warm and cozy, and _Hux_ was here, Hux who was this angelic figure made of light. He _wanted_ to do well for him. Another pulse of pressure, and he watched as the bone saw made it's way through him. This gave much more resistance than the muscles and skin had.... _Stubborn bone._ He stuck out his tongue and the thing, willing it to cooperate more with the nice man.  
  
Then there was a strange lurch as the arm came off entirely. He didn't feel it... couldn't register it as reality as his head swam. There was his arm, held in that man's hands. Just.. o _ff_. Apart from him. He looked over to the red and bleeding stump that was left, just a flap of skin hanging over nothingness. And he felt nothing.  
  
“How do you feel?” His arm was set aside. Blood was covering Hux's white clothes now, drops collected viscerally on the light green gloves he wore on his hands. It was quite the stunning picture. He leaned forward, this time with a large looking needle clasped between his fingers.  
  
“I feel fuzzy.” Ben's voice was thick and mellow, soft tones from a half asleep man lulled into a sense of overwhelming security. “You look beautiful.” The answer made Ben smile, his cheeks flushing at the praise. “Would you let me do it again?”  
  
As Hux began to pull stitches through the skin, through the excess muscle and flesh, fixing up the end of what was left of his arm, he felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier. His breathing was low and calm. Everything was so soft.  
  
“If you give me.. whatever this drug is, again.. I'll let you do _anything.._.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


	2. Devotion in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 02: Decapitation**
> 
> General Hux and Kylo Ren have been captured by the Republic, and are sentenced to death for their crimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death Warning

Kylo Ren peered at the bent and kneeling form of the proud First Order General across from him. He had his hands bound tight behind him, his back forcibly hunched over the block in front of him by further restraints. His neck resting on a small indent in the wooden surface. The perfect mirror image to Kylo himself, restrained under similar conditions. The only difference in his restraints were the Force inhibitors in the shackles.

The stadium was loud, a cacophony of voices and noises, jeering and hollering from the throng of people. In an instant it was silenced, a hush falling over the crowd as an announcer stepped forward, raising his hands towards them in supplication. The voices fell dormant as the proclamation was read about, the decree that put ceremony to the fate of the two war criminals.  
  
“For crimes against the Galaxy, against the free people of the worlds, against law and order...”  
  
As the voice droned on he could see Hux cringe, a derisive snort on his breath. “As if the New Republic could ever represent _order!”_ The shout carried, interrupting the tall, thin figure who read aloud to the crowd gathered in the stadium. The entire place was teeming with people from all parts of the Galaxy. All here to crow over the defeated. It _sickened_ him.  
  
“ _The prisoner will be silent!_ ” The announcer's large eyes turned on him, narrowing at the man. The guard who stood behind him drove the blunt end of his rifle blaster into the captive's side, making him grunt as his body heaved at the blow. Kylo's blood boiled at the way they were treating the First Order General. He lurched forward, the bindings digging into his flesh painfully, making him wince in rage and protest. If only he had the Force at his disposal, he would show them all. _Every last one of them._ He would rend them apart and bloody the stadium for daring to touch his General. But despite his best efforts, the inhibitors kept the Force out of his reach.  
  
Hux did not dignify the act with further outburst, instead choosing to hold his head higher, looking the insufferable announcer right in the eye. Daring him to mock him further. The tall figure continued, turning his attention back to the datapad in hand, reading from an official script. As if these proceedings needed such pomp.  
  
“Here in witness of the citizens of the Galaxy, let justice be served.”  
  
The voice continued, and Kylo could see the restrained rage just boiling on the surface of Hux's face. Glaring with eyes cold as steel at the announcer. He didn't need the Force to know what the man was thinking now. The _arrogance_ , that the Republic could keep a straight face and call this _justice_. His gritted teeth gleamed in the light, shining white against the darkening red that caked his lips. His hair, usually immaculate, was a mess, strands falling haphazardly out of place against his brow.  
  
Kylo knew Hux's vision. His ambition. He had grown drunk on it, had delved deep into it while in the throws of passion, had sought after it, _worshipped_ it. That he had been captured and brought low before the Republic did not phase him... that _Hux_ had been, _that_ made Kylo sick to his stomach, anger burning within him for the man to whom he owed everything. They didn't understand, those wretched idiots who ran the Republic. Who mislead the people and misused their power. Hux was the one who was destined for greatness. Hux was the one the Galaxy needed to rule it, steady it, _mould_ it.

“As befitting the crimes against the Hosnian system. Benjamin Organa-Solo and Armitage Hux. I sentence you both to death.”  
  
Kylo cringed at the use of his birth name. Even now, at this very last moment of their lives, their enemies afforded them no dignity. He felt the hands of the guard behind him on his shoulders, holding him down and stilling any struggles he might think to display. The guillotines glinted in the light as a man at each one reached for the lever that would end the lives of the both of them. In these last moments, Kylo could feel nothing. No fear, no remorse. Nothing but hollow emptiness and a sense that the man he had given everything to, had _devoted_ himself to, would find the end of his life before he had completed his work.  
  
_Justice_ indeed.  
  
There was another cry as Hux raised his head in defiance, glaring out over the crowd, the sea of faces hungry for his blood. “History will absolve me! Long live the First Order!” He turned his head forward then, eyes locking with Kylo's. The Knight's heart skipped a beat at the sight of it, the sight of this proud warlord, the righteous fury in his eyes. This was his lover. This was his General. He would die here with him, with every bit of dignity he deserved, because _Hux_ deserved that.  
  
They held each other's gaze, refusing to appear weak or fearful, right up until the very end. Refusing to look away as the guillotine blades came downwards at the same moment. Time was suspended for those split seconds as he watched the blade rush towards the General's neck, oblivious to the knife rushing towards his own.  
  
Neither of them screamed. Everything ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


	3. Trapped in your Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 03: Cannibalism**
> 
>  
> 
> Kylo is bound in the dark, at the mercy of a sinister being with a lust for his blood.

The room was dark. It was always dark. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen real, natural sunlight. Or the last time he had seen much of anything, honestly. How long had he been here? Languishing in the dark. Immobile. Emaciated. He couldn't be sure. Time no longer held meaning.  
  
Kylo was strapped to a chair against a wall, the contraption more of a cage than a piece of furniture. Cold stone against his back, though he had long since lost the ability to feel the ache from the forced rigid posture. His arms secured into locking rests, held out as though in supplication. His mouth clamped shut with a heavy metal gag.  
  
He knew he cut quite the picture there. Naked, his once strong and well built body wasted down to skin and bones. The only sound in the room the soft sigh of his breathing. Needles pressed into his wrists. He could still feel them, even now. Sharp, foreign objects embedded in his flesh, in his veins. He was acutely aware of the rush of blood through his vessels. He could hear it loud like a river in his ears.  
  
On the other side of the room a door opened. The sliver of light that flooded into the room whenever this man opened the door was dim, but it was always near blinding to him. The air that would creep into the room was overwhelming as it chased away the smell of rot and decay that hung about the walls. The man, clad in dark, walked into the room with silent steps. Purposefully and with full ownership. His body stiffened in anticipation, dried and cracked lips moving soundlessly against the gag.  
  
The man crossed the floor towards him with slow steps. As his eyes adjusted he took in the now familiar sight of the pale, red haired man who had become the only other living soul he ever saw. Well.. perhaps living wasn't quite the right word. As he drew closer, Kylo felt a rush of adrenaline and longing, fear that was tinged through with need and aching desire. Desire for interaction. A break in the soul crushing loneliness. Any kind of attention, though he knew exactly the kind of attention about to take place.  
  
The figure smiled, long white fangs glistening in the darkness, barely glancing at him. He felt a strong hand touch his head, long fingers lacing themselves through his matted hair, and it made him struggle in the bindings. He pulled against the metal cuff that held his neck up against the wall, a gurgling sound against the gag as he all but choked himself in an effort to be nearer to his tormentor.  
  
The man laughed, a cool sound that made him moan, a deep guttural sound of need. “Careful, Ren... You wouldn't want to tear your wrists open again. You've been so good lately.” With some effort he managed to still his body, a rush of satisfaction running through him at the note of calm praise in his captors voice. His eyes followed the man as he moved around him, a large crystal decanter held in his hands. He knew what was about to transpire.  
  
The rush of blood through his veins was immediate as the man turned the lever, draining crimson from his body, flowing into the glass. It was painful, but not like it had been the first few times Hux had taken blood from him. No, instead of the sharp incision of his teeth in his neck, stabbing and tearing at his flesh to suck out his blood, there was only a dull ache and the disturbing feeling of life literally bleeding out of him. When the crystal was filled, the lever was turned again, and the rush stopped.  
  
How much blood had been bled from him over the last month of his life? He wasn't sure. He knew his body was so weak now he would be helpless even without the restraints in place. They functioned more now to keep him upright than to keep him docile. His neck was littered with scars where he had been cut open time after time, sometimes with teeth and other times, if Hux was feeling especially sadistic, with knives. Kylo almost missed the sheer intensity of those early feedings.  
  
He couldn't remember the last time he had stood on his own feet. The last time he had eaten anything. The only thing keeping him alive now was the IV drip embedded in his other wrist. Nourishing his body and expiditing the development of more blood cells. He was nothing but a shell now, a biological machine to feed his Master. As the man plugged a cork into the mouth of the crystal, his own blood sloshing inside of it, he turned his smile on him again. Such a small favour, his pleasure. Kylo Ren drank it in.  
  
“You look so lovely like this... a perfect little _doll._ Stay just like that. I'll see you tomorrow.”  
  
The door closed again, sealing him away once more into darkness. And he was left to wait for whenever Hux needed him again. Needed his blood, his suffering. Needed to further consume him, cannibalise him and feed on him. And he waited with bated breath, as always, both dreading and anticipating his return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


	4. Pretty in Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 04: Piercing/Body Mod**
> 
>  
> 
> Hux has plans this evening for Kylo... plans that involve threading lace through his very pretty skin.

He flinched, stifling a cry of pain with his lip between his teeth, the bitter tang of copper on his tongue. As a sharp stab of pain lanced through him he found himself whimpering, hands tightening around the white bedsheets as he pressed his sweat slicked face into the pillow beneath him. Blood was pooling on his back where the needle had penetrated his skin, and then he felt the extended sensation of metal being pushed through the hole.  
  
Every piercing felt like long, stretched out minutes of time, although he knew that in reality it was only seconds. Seconds of intensity and adrenaline, the fearful anticipation as he felt fingers pinching flesh between them. A lingering moment of apprehension as he _knew_ what was coming, as pressure built in his mind, fear filling him, pulsing over and over, right before- _oh! There it was_. Another explosion of pain, sweet release and torment. He screamed this time.  
  
“Shhh... _good boy_ , Kylo.” Hux's voice soothed him. He wanted his touch, wanted to be near to him, but he didn't dare move. He knew that Hux was not done with him yet. As if reading his mind- and oh, how ironic, that Hux could so easily know his thoughts when _Kylo_ was the one with _actual_ mind reading powers, Hux laughed lightly as his body tensed at the sound of his voice. “Don't be so anxious... There's only _three_ more to go now.”  
  
Three more. Quick mental calculations meant that there had already been five small metal rings pierced through the flesh of his back. The room was filled with the smell of blood and sterilizer, a heady scent that overwhelmed him. Latex gloves on Hux's hands. The smells filled his nostrils until he was choking on them. Kylo's body stiffened again as he felt those fingers grasping another pinch of flesh. Waited for the pain. Gasped aloud when it came. The sensation had _morphed_ the longer Hux worked. Now it was no longer just pain. Now it was pure sensation, pure ecstasy and life.  
  
“Remember to _breath._ ” Another ring. He screamed. The process had repeated until he couldn't tell where he was anymore. Until he was floating where he lay, awash in a sea of nerve endings that Hux was guiding him through. He couldn't tell pain apart from pleasure, each piercing bit of agony an orgasmic experience of pure _being._ Gasping, whimpering, desperate mewling sounds fell from his lips. __  
  
He felt drunk, high on sensation, by the time Hux was finished. By the time the pain stopped, a blessed reprieve to a mind fully sated on adrenaline. Hux's hand glided down his back, fingers caressing the space between the rings. Each trickle of pressure against his skin set him keening for more. “So lovely... you're going to look _so pretty_ in lace.”  
  
Then his shoulders where being grasped in Hux's hands, and Kylo was barely aware of his position as the room spun and he was lifted up from where he lay and into a kneeling position. He felt disoriented, his breathing raspy and stilted. His eyes met Hux's, half lidded, pupils blow large and glassy. His face was flushed, hot and pink as he waited, obedient and pliant. Stark contrast to Hux's calm demeanour and unconcerned gaze.  
  
“Just a little longer... you're doing so _well_. So _brave_.” Hux moved behind him again, and for a moment Kylo felt a stab of separation anxiety, only soothed when he felt a tug on one of the rings. Pain was the balm to his fears. That Hux would leave him, leave him alone like this, bleeding and yearning. He whimpered again as he felt the rings being pulled, tugged this way and then than under Hux's careful hands. Then they started to pull _tight_.  
  
His hands gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, his teeth clenched and his lips raw and bloody as he felt the lace pull through the rings, pulling his skin taught across his back. He could feel the warm trickle of blood down his skin, oozing freely from the freshly pierced rings through his flesh. The lace was tied. He could feel Hux's hands trail down his sides, sliding blood across his skin like paint.  
  
“So pretty. _Laced up in a corset_. You're going to make such a _pretty_ little maid tonight.” As Hux spoke, Kylo's eyes travelled to the neatly folded skirt set aside on the table, next to the outrageously tall high heel shoes. They were black, glossy, with barely enough of a toe to walk on. And they locked around the ankles. As his body shook with lingering pain and excitement, he heard the click of a camera behind him. His head turned to look into a camera lens held in front of Hux's face, the redhead peering intently through it at his bleeding, laced up back.  
  
“Oh Kylo. You have no idea how pretty you look in _red and black_.” There was another click of the shutter, and Kylo could not help flushing in appreciation for the praise. Hux nodded towards the clothes. “Go get dressed now. We have a long night ahead of us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


	5. I Will Be Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 05: Eyes Covered**
> 
>  
> 
> After the battle with Rey, Kylo Ren finds he has lost an eye in the exchange. Hux finds he likes him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm lagging behind! Pokemon Go! came out!

Kylo Ren sat on the edge of the sick bed. Hux looked on with mild interest as the droid moved around him, long spidery limbs adjusting the bandages as the Knight seethed at the attentions. Hux could see the rising flush on his face at the injustice of this newly humbling position, white gauze across the top half of his face, ending halfway down the bridge of his nose. A mechanical voice intoned healing instructions to the invalid.  
  
_“You have lost your right eye in the exchange. Your left will take some time to heal as well, though it is salvageable. You will need to wear the blindfold for five standard days.”_  
  
Kylo looked sullen, although that was certainly not out of the norm. Hux suppressed the smile of glee from crossing his features, more out of maintaining the habit then out of necessity in this moment. Moving to the injured man's side he let a hand rest on his shoulder. Kylo flinched at the contact, but did not draw away from him. That was a good sign.  
  
“Don't worry Kylo...” His voice practically dripped with sweetness, a generous helping of sympathy oozing from his tone. “ _I will be your eyes_. You can rely on me for the duration.” As he spoke he watched Kylo shift where he sat, closer towards the sound of his voice and the presence of his body. A sadistic sense of satisfaction filled him as he watched Kylo trying to navigate his body without the use of his eyes.  
  
“Thank.. Thank you, Hux.” Kylo's voice was so breathless. So needy. He looked so very... _dependant._ _Exactly how Hux wanted him_. Finally, an upper hand to bring the spoiled child of a man low before him. Hux's lips turned in a smooth smile of understanding and forced compassion as he grasped the man by the shoulders.  
  
“Come now... Let's get you to your room.”  
  
As Hux guided him through the hallway, he could not help the grin that crossed his features. Kylo was so _vulnerable_ like this. He stumbled, put his hands out, grasped at Hux's sleeves in a way that normally would have annoyed him. But now, now that the Knight was literally relying on him for his sight, his way, his _person_.... it was beautiful to watch. Hux felt a warmth spread through him with each errant step and weight leaned on his arm as he steadied the Knight with his hand.  
  
_A pity I cannot keep him like this..._  
  
The thought in his mind came to life. How beautiful Kylo Ren would be completely blinded, permanently so. The blindfold was really a rather fetching visual. As his grip tightened on the man's shoulders, leading him down the hallway towards his quarters, guiding each footstep, he allowed himself a bit of mental indulgence. _If Kylo had lost both of his eyes.._. how _nice_ it might be to keep him. How easily _controlled_ he might be. The thought was a pleasant one.  
  
As Kylo stumbled some, his footsteps uncertain, Hux's arm caught around his waist, pulling him back to his feet. There was such a lovely sound coming from somewhere deep within the Knight's throat, a keening kind of whine that spoke more to dependency and need than to any kind of pain or discomfort. _Stars,_ the boy was practically moaning aloud his need for Hux's steady hand. Yes, this was... this was an agreeable arrangement.  
  
“Hux... Fuck, it's _so hard_. I.. I need. Fuck, I need _your help._ ” The words were whimpered out despite the Knight's better sense. It was clear that he hated asking for help, hated being so vulnerable and helpless. Hated more than that having to turn to _Hux_ of all people for aid and guidance.  
  
Hux found himself smiling with a real, genuine warmth. _Oh yes,_ he would help him... He would make certain he continued to _need_ his help. Plans to that end were already forming in his mind. He made a shushing sound before stroking Kylo's arm reassuringly, setting his feet back on the proper track, and guiding his head towards him with his other hand. Sinister ideas danced in his mind, dark images and blood fuelled screams followed by hopeless adoration. His voice when he spoke was smooth and friendly, encouraging and sweet.  
  
“Hush... I will _always_ be here. _I have you._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


	6. Worse than Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Day 06-07: Surgery & Stitches**
> 
> Kylo Ren and Hux crash land in a small shuttle after engine malfunction. While Hux emerges mostly unscathed, Kylo Ren will need his help to survive.

The small shuttle craft was crashing. Smoke poured through the interior, filling his lungs and making him choke on the poison of the fumes. The man at his side was shouting, but he could not focus enough to understand the words being uttered. He was dumbfounded, once more impotent in the face of an actual crisis. The officer at the helm was frantically carrying out orders from his General while Kylo Ren wheezed, lungs burning against the toxin invading the ship.  
  
It was rattling around incessantly now, pieces of the ship breaking off as it dove through the planet's atmosphere. Fear gripped Kylo's heart and turned his stomach as he watched helplessly, before there was a horrible lurch of impact, and everything went black.  
  
When he awoke again, it was to bloodcurdling shrieks of pain. It took him a moment of consciousness to realize that that feral, inhuman sound was coming from _him_ , clawing it's way out his throat and tearing his vocal chords. He felt distinctly detached from himself, his eyes focusing on the pale face of his co-commander looming over him. Vision focused on bright red hair and bright red blood against lily white skin as the man bent over his prone form.  
  
“Shut up and stay still.” The first words out of Hux's mouth were terse, his expression grim and unimpressed. Kylo could just make out the limp form of the other officer who had been aboard, dead on impact. He wondered why Hux was reaching for him now, arms stretched towards him where he lay, and then he looked down. A sickened gasp of dread and disgust mewled from his lips as he saw it, the large shard of metal that was struck through his chest. Impaled on it. _So that's why he was screaming._  
  
“Hux. _.Hux!_ He..hel-” The General cut him off with a cruel glare and a hand on his shoulder. Icy eyes burned into his own, anger and contempt simmering in them like dormant coals. “ _Shut. Up_.” Hux's voice was strained and brimming with barely restrained fury. He shut his mouth, breathing ragged breaths through his nose as the General's hands went to the piece of metal protruding from his chest. “I have to make certain you return alive or the Supreme Leader will have my head. _Bloody waste of supplies._ ” Kylo's eyes glanced to the side where the on shuttle medikit rested. Hux must have fetched it while he was unconscious.  
  
“Just my luck out of the two of you the one to die on impact is the one that actually would have been of some _use_ to me.” As Hux spoke the bolt of metal lurched inside of him, blood pouring profusely from the open wound. Kylo screamed again, his vision blurring and blackening for a moment before his mind stubbornly retained it's tenuous grasp on consciousness. “To add insult to injury, you have the gall to not only _not_ be of use as usual, but to actually be a _drain_ on my resources.”  
  
Kylo's head swam with pain, a sickening squelching sound filling his ears as the thing was removed from his body with one smooth pull. Then a clatter as the bit of debris was cast aside. The General's hands were immediately pressed against the wound, blood seeping between his fingers as he worked. His hands were skilled, Kylo noted bitterly. If anyone could save his life, General Hux could.  
  
“I would just as soon leave you here, but I have to take _care_ of your spoiled ass. You'd better be grateful for this.” Hux's words cut into him almost as painfully as the needle that was being strung through his flesh. Emergency surgery was not a pleasant sight. Kylo screwed his eyes shut tight to avoid seeing what Hux was doing. Expertly sewing him back up. There was a scalpel at his side as well. Some things inside of him were ruined beyond repair and had to go before he could be made whole again.  
  
Each slice of a knife and pull of a stitch made him scream again, sweat pouring down his neck and back to mix with the blood that was everywhere, that stank and filled the room. He could taste it on his tongue. Hux's eyes never left him as he worked, taking in each flinch, each agonized shriek with an expression of uncaring sadism.  
  
“At least you are _entertaining_ , I'll give you that much.” Hux's voice was cruel and mocking. He made no attempt to be gentle with him as he reluctantly restored his body to a survivable state. Tears were welling up in Kylo's eyes as he listened to the cruel comfort of that voice. “I suppose you're good for something after all. I like you much better like this.” Kylo cried out again as Hux made another incision, matching pieces of him up to others, stitching him through without remorse. Kylo was almost certain he was being rougher than needed. Each whimper from the wells of his throat caused a light to dance in the cold, unfeeling eyes of his savior.  
  
“A pity you aren't _always_ this complacent.” Kylo knew he was right about him. He had been worse than useless. The least he could do was suffer beautifully under the General's skilled hands.  
  
“Th..thank you..” He choked out his words of gratitude. He would suffer as much as the General wanted him to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I LIVE for your feedback, so please let me know what you think! Your comments go a long way to motivate me to keep writing!  
> Please come find me on tumblr, too, at its-pixiesthings!


End file.
